


CIB四

by Athena_zZ



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_zZ/pseuds/Athena_zZ





	CIB四

      …………

      空气中弥漫开了某种桃子味的香氛。月看了看L用一只手灵巧地拧开瓶盖，就移开了眼睛，开始专注于他的耳垂。只听L发出了一声哽咽，接着抬肘试图搡开他。

      “我差点把瓶子摔了，”他有点恼火地说。

      “嗯哼，”月全不同情地哼了一声，他的舌尖在L的耳廓里滑进滑出，毫不在意他的意见。就当是报复L把他铐在床上和之前对他的各种恶言恶语——他就是想惹L生气。

      “如果月不想被干操，我强烈建议他消停一下，”L警告道，月的腹部感觉到了他的硬度。

      L虽然平日总是无动于衷的模样，但若要求得不到满足就会迅速神经质。月见状向他耳中轻吹了口气，L浑身一抖，把瓶子摔了出去，所幸手指已经抹满了液体。月正咬着他耳朵顶上的软骨，此时却猛地呛出了一口气——L的手指触上了他身上那处从未被这样碰过的部位。说是疼也不对。真的，他对L此时在做的事唯一能想到的形容就是……奇怪。有一点不舒服，但也不是痛苦的那种，更像是——

      他闭上双眼，呼出了一口气。亲密至极，这点是毋庸置疑的。让一个人对自己做这种事让他混乱不安，而让L离得这样近，贴着他的脖颈呼吸，手抚过他的腰背……

      他的意识深处有种危机感让他想将L一把推开，但他身体里的另一部分又感到好奇。他从没和任何人上过床，虽然这一点也不像他想象过的第一次，他们到底还是要上床。

      L缓缓地加了一根手指，月感到了拉扯感。L的动作很慢很平稳，但渐渐地，月还是感到那种怪异的微疼变成了一种浅浅的痛楚。他的身体不由自主地绷紧了。他听到L在低哼，仿佛已经不能承受即将进入他的感觉，月感到自己的腹部因这声音不由自主地紧缩。他有些惊愕于L的情热，还有他自己——有多想L快点做些什么，什么都好——！

      身后再次增加的手指让他的身体向前一挣，但随即软坐回了床垫里。L修长的手指找上了他体内的某一点，并持续地按压着。

      他知道按摩前列腺能产生刺激，但这样剧烈——他能感觉到自己的欲望在这触碰下立了起来，体内那可怕的按压同时也拉扯着分身中的什么地方。这时L开始继续缓慢地扩张，那样的揉按仍不足以将他送到想要的顶点，却也不容他忽视。月没忍住发出了一声气恼的喘息。

      L又仔细地扩张了一分钟，抽出手指，气息颤抖地将月从耳边拉开。两人此时都已经呼吸急促，以这样激烈的兴奋感，月已经能确定这次经历会很享受。虽然自己是承受的那一方，但L会让他得趣的。

      他对此毫不怀疑。L很聪明，他知道如果他想以后再来几次，就必须让床伴也觉得舒服。他必然会让他值回票价，所以像L这种热衷竞争的混蛋，定会发挥出他引以为傲的全方位天才。

      “翻过去趴着。”

      虽然被欲望折腾得够呛，月还是攒了一口气嗤道：“不喜欢浪漫是吗？”

      L一只手按着他的胯，将他轻推成跪姿。

      “等血回到我脑子里再来和你浪漫，”L贴到他身后耳语道。他的一只手撑到床垫上，另一只绕到月的胸前，飞快地解着他的衬衣。

      月的呼吸在L的指节触碰到他的顶端时猛地拉紧了。L的手指包裹着他来回摩擦，月咬紧了牙才没有大声呻吟出来。同样努力抑制着喘息，L缓缓地进入了他，器官间滑腻的乳液给给已经极度敏感的身体又添了一层触感。

      L重重地一顶，彻底没入了他的身体，刹那间一种陌生的压力攀上了脊椎，在腹内聚集起来。然而抚弄着他的手很快让他忘记了其它所有，全部的注意力都放在了被抚摩着的分身上。他听见了身后人的呼吸，L断断续续地低哼着开始用力抽送，深深刺进月被撞得不断摇晃的身子。他能清晰的感觉到身体里另一个陌生的兴奋点，正在L蓄意的顶弄下尖锐地战栗，疯狂地回应着。

      L开始吮吸他肩上的皮肤，那湿润的感觉让他从腰往下一寸寸绷紧，血液都沸腾起来。撞击变得更加剧烈，触摸着他的那只手同样加快了节奏。L的手指紧拧着床单，月知道他马上就要爆发了。

      然而月自己比L更濒临极限。双重的快感——一重是纯粹的肉欲，另一重是L激起的一系列隐藏的兴奋，让他咬紧了嘴唇，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

      一股接近于毁灭的浪涌凶猛地贯穿了他的身体，被高潮击中的几秒钟，月的呼吸也随着时间停滞了。扑天盖地的刺激让他重重地倒在了床上，然而身后的撞击甚至没有容他缓一口气，而是越发激烈——

      L在窒息般的几秒钟后射了进来，月差点咬穿了舌头。L的一条腿缠住了他的，将他的膝盖分得更开——这样扯开的动作让月将L绞得更紧。L发出的声音要是别人听到，肯定会认为月在试图谋杀他。

      …………


End file.
